


The Genesis Argument

by A Preacher And A Vampire Walk Into A Bar (PosseMagnet)



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blasphemy, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Cass is totally down with it, Church Sex, Deep Throating, Hair-pulling, Jesse uses the Voice on Cass, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Porn with a teensy bit of plot, Restraint, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Spit As Lube, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:52:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7420651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PosseMagnet/pseuds/A%20Preacher%20And%20A%20Vampire%20Walk%20Into%20A%20Bar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassidy is surprised at how fast the discussion with Jesse escalates. It started with Cassidy gently suggesting that Jesse probably shouldn't be keeping Genesis, and the next thing he knew Jesse was yelling at him that he was damn well gonna keep it unless God hisself came down and took it back.</p><p>And the thing that happens after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Genesis Argument

**Author's Note:**

> I'm supposed to be writing smut for a friend's birthday. Then Sundowner happened, and then my brain refused to think of anything else but THIS.
> 
> Jesse uses the Voice on Cass to make him do things. So, technically this is mildly dubious consent, but Cass is 100% down with what's going on, which he does state later in the fic.
> 
> This is phenomenally un-beta'd. Mistakes are 100% my bad.
> 
> Cass is Irish. I wrote him as best as I could. Apologies if I was too heavy/light-handed with his brogue.
> 
> Takes place just after the underwear scene in AMC's Preacher Sn1 Ep6: Sundowner. You know the one I'm talking about.

Cassidy is surprised at how fast the discussion with Jesse escalates. It started with Cassidy gently suggesting that Jesse shouldn't be keeping Genesis, and the next thing he knew Jesse was yelling at him that he was damn well gonna keep it unless God hisself came down and took it back.

The thing was, Jesse was fucking beautiful when he was angry. It put all kinds of ideas into Cassidy's head, which was bad because Jesse was the first real friend Cassidy had had in all his 119 years. And Cass was a sack of shit on the best of days, but he was still pretty sure it was not okay to picture your best friend bending you over on the kitchen counter and fucking you stupid.

The matter was complicated by the fact that they were both sitting around in their civvies. He needed a shower and couldn't take one until this thundering dinosaur of a washing machine was done. It took all Cassidy's concentration to not get hard right then and there. The wash took forever and the moment it was done he fairly _ran_ to the shower.

He was under the lukewarm water stripping his cock to mental images of Jesse. The curve of his ass, those lips that were made for sucking cock, his beard, the line of his dick through those fucking boxer briefs.

He was so close to coming when he heard the door to the bathroom crash into the wall.

"Ay! Ocupado. Who t' fuck?"

The shower curtain was thrown open and in steps Jesse. Fire in his eyes, lusciously naked and absolutely fuckable. His eyes sweep over Cass once and then he's on his knees pulling Cassidy's cock into his mouth.

Cass's brain had shorted out, and his hand is still wrapped around his cock when Jesse's lips bump against it. He releases himself with a moan as Jesse's lips sink even farther down onto him.

Cassidy looks down at the preacher, taking in the way the water trails down his strong chest, slicks down his wild hair, and beads up on his lips. Lips that are stretched over Cassidy's thick cock. He reaches out and winds his fingers through the preacher's hair and thrusts into his mouth.

"Ah, fuck, padre. You've got a mouth on you, don'cha? It looks so fuckin' good wrapped around my cock."

Jesse looks up at him with those dark brown eyes, water beaded like crystals on his eyelashes and hums his agreement on Cassidy's cock in a way that shoots electric tingles all through him.

"Been watchin' you , padre. That mouth, that body, that cock. Picturin' you fuckin' me all over this church. Ah, shite. You feel so fuckin' good."

Jesse's mouth slides all the way down Cassidy's length until his nose is buried in Cass' dark pubic hair and Cass' sac is being tickled by Jesse's short beard.

"Oh, fuck me, padre. That's fu- Aw, where'd ya go?"

Jesse's mouth is suddenly gone with a wet pop and Jesse is standing and pulling Cass along behind him. Cass is barely able to turn the water off, and he has no time at all to grab a towel, so he follows Jesse through the church, both of them naked as jay birds and dripping wet. Cassidy's cock bobs in front of him, painfully hard, dripping with water and pre-come.

"Where we goin' there, padre?"

"Shut the fuck up, Cassidy," Jesse growls.

"I'm just sayin', padre, everythin' was goin' real well t'ere in the shower. T' water was cold, but you were keepin' me pretty warm."

"Cassidy if you don't shut the fuck up I'm going to shut you up myself."

"You know, padre, t' firs' time I laid eyes on ya I knew that mouth of yours was made to be filled with cock. I was right, padre, your mouth is fuckin' incredible."

They'd just arrived at the altar of the church when Jesse whirled around, lust and righteousness all over his face. He stepped right up to Cassidy, bare chests touching, noses inches apart, "I told you, Cassidy. You talk too fucking much."

Cassidy opened his mouth with a smirk and Jesse's Voice thundered over him, " **On your knees. Suck my cock.** "

A groan rolls out of Cassidy's mouth as his knees bend on their own accord. His bony knees hit the hardwood floor with a rattle, his cock bounces, smacking against his stomach, leaving a slick trail of pre-come across his pale skin and then Jesse's cock is in his mouth.

He swirls his tongue around the velvety soft head of The preacher's cock. It's still wet from the shower and Cass laps up the water. Being a vampire, Cassidy's senses are heightened, when the salty taste of pre-come explodes in his mouth as he buries his tongue in Jessie's slit it drives Cassidy wild. The preacher tastes holy, righteous, but also feral and dangerous. Maybe it's because of Genesis, maybe it's how Jesse always tastes, but it makes Cassidy's mind swirl with a heady buzz, better than the best drugs he's ever tried.

He grabs Jesse's ass hard and takes the preachers cock all the way to the root. Jesse's loud groan bounces off the ceiling of the church and spirals back down, tunneling right into Cassidy's brain. The preacher moans low and winds his fingers into Cassidy's hair hard enough to hurt the vampire, and Cassidy has always liked a little...or, if he's honest about it, a _lot_ of pain with his pleasure so this drives him mad with lust. He doesn't need to breathe, so it's the easiest thing in the world for him to let Jessie keep fucking down deep in his throat.

Cassidy looks up at Jesse with his bright hazel eyes and swallows around the preacher's cock. Jesse curses and draws himself out of Cassidy's mouth roughly. He stands him up and spins him around, shoving him into the altar, bending him over, pushing Cass' head down onto the altar cloth. Candle holders and flower vases scatter everywhere. Cassidy hears glass breaking and he absentmindedly wonders how pissed Emily will be when she sees the damage.

Cassidy moans loud when two fingers were shoved roughly into his ass. There was no lube in the church, and Jesse's fingers were calloused, but the burn was sweet. He alternates between pushing back into the fingers and rutting into the altar, desperate for some friction in his cock.

" **Be still.** " the preacher's Voice did a better job of pinning him down than any hand, strap, rope or restraint ever had. And, Jesus Christ, it was fucking _delicious_.

Cass' voice is deep and rough when he speaks, "I hope ya' don't mind me sayin' so, padre, and, don't think I'm complainin', but it seems...less than holy to be two, ah fuck yes, padre, t'ree fingers deep in the arsehole of a vampire, who's sprawled over the altar of t'is here church."

Jesse growls, "I'm sick of people tellin' me what to do. So I'm going to keep on with doin' what makes me happy. To hell with the bastards. Those angel fucks ain't gettin' Genesis back until I'm done with it, or until God shows up to take the damn thing out of me. And I've wanted to slip into your tight fucking ass since I met met you. Sick of waitin' for you to ask."

"All you had to, ah fuck, fuckin' do, padre, was say the word. Defilin' a church is high on my list of kinks. Defilin' a holy man while I'm at it? Well, padre, m' cock is hard as a pike right now. So you gonna get to fuckin' me now, or ya' waitin' on a sign from your Heavenly Father?"

Jesse's fingers withdraw and a moment later Cassidy hears the preacher spit onto his palm and the sloppy sound of him spreading the spit over his dick. Then the blunt head of his cock is pushing through the still tight ring of muscle.

"Oh, shite, padre. Your God can come down and smite me right here and I'll die a happy man."

"Jesus Christ. You're still so fucking tight, Cass. So fucking sweet."

Jesse groans loud as he bottoms out, and, giving Cassidy no time to adjust, he grips his hips and starts fucking into the vampire, hard and fast.

"Oh, God fuckin' damn me, padre. Your cock feels so fine. I never realized you were packin' such a tool t'ere. Though you'd be doin' me a service if I could get a stroke on my cock."

The Voice thunders through the church again, " **No. You come on my cock Cassidy, or you don't come at all.** "

He grabs a handful of Cassidy's hair and pulls his head back so Cassidy's back bends in a deep arch. This change assures that Jesse is hammering into Cass' prostate with every single stroke.

"Fuck, FUCK. Padre, I'll come any way ya' want me to if you keep fuckin' me like that. I'll follow ya' t' the ends of the earth as long as you keep that huge cock of yours buried in my ass. You're a bad man, padre, but t'at cock is a gift from God."

Jesse fucks like he fights. He's quick, precise and inhumanly strong. Cass isn't sure if it's strength borrowed from Genesis, or all Jesse. Suddenly Cass' hair is released and he's whining because Jesse's cock is gone from his ass. He has a moment to think about how empty he feels when Jesse picks him up bodily, turns and slams Cassidy's back down onto the podium, sending papers flying and other things Cass can't see skittering across the floor.

Cassidy is watching as Jesse lines up and shoves his cock back into Cassidy's ass. The change in position seems to have broken the Voice's previous spell and Cass is once again able to move. Fat lot of good it does, he's still not getting any friction on his dick. He grabs Jesse by the hair and pulls him in for a rough and dirty kiss. He keeps one hand in Jesse's hair and uses the other to pinch and twist Jesse's nipples. Jesse digs his hands into Cassidy's hips hard and part of Cassidy is praying to whoever happens to be listening that there will be bruises in the morning.

Jesse growls into his mouth and Cassidy bites at his lips, one of Jesse's lips splits open and blood trickles into Cassidy's mouth. The taste is otherworldly and suddenly Cassidy knows that Jesse is in there, but he's let Genesis take the wheel right now because Jesse tastes like magic, like paradise and purgatory all at once. It's electric and overwhelming. Cassidy's back arches as his orgasm rips it's way down his spine and he comes harder than he ever has in all of his years on earth. Come splashes his and Jesse's chest and face.

Cassidy's ass contracts in pulses around Jesse's cock and the preacher comes hard, barking curses and burying his twitching cock deep in Cassidy's ass as he paints the vampires insides with thick pulses of come.

After he pulls out, he releases Cassidy, who slides off the podium onto the floor. Cass sits with his back resting on the podium and Jesse joins him there.

"Look, Cass, I'm sorry, I g-"

"You ain't got nothin' to be sorry for, padre."

"No, no. I'm not sorry for...what we did. I'm sorry I keep letting Genesis get the best of me. I know everybody seems to think I can't handle it, but I can. There might be some bumps along the way, but I know I can use it to help people. And I'm going to use it to help this church, these people and in this whole damn town. It's just gonna take some practice is all."

"You'll be getting no argument from me, padre. You're a stubborn sonuva bitch. If anyone can get that damn t'ing under control it's you."

"Thanks for having faith in me, Cass. Are you okay, I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Cass smirks, "Ah, padre. It's goin' t' take a lot more than some small town preacher to put a hurtin' on little ol' me. It was some right fine fuckin', Jesse Custer. Feel free to come back any time ya' like."

Jesse snorts and cards his fingers through his still damp hair and leans into his friend, "I might just do that, Cassidy. I might do exactly that."


End file.
